A Shot In The Dark
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if Bella had a different Twilight story instead of a Forks with the Cullens with Edward, Italy Volturi, with Alec. What happens to Bella's life now, will edward still be a part of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Alec's Pov**

It had been a usual day, we went through our usual training, then hunt, meeting, then hunt, guard, then hunt, meetings, then hunt, you get the picture. Very simple routine, so when something different happens it does tend to get the other rattled up, and excited.

At this moment Aro, Caius, Marcus, and a few other members of the guard was all waiting to hear from Demetri, he had found a young woman, who was indeed a vampire, but walking the streets with her daughter, blood daughter, completely human, and looking a lot like sisters. Aro had already decided they would both be sentenced to death as soon as they came walking through the doors.

I waited eagerly to watch, I had seen nothing new around here for months, and the thought of breaking away from the usual filled my with inner joy.

As the doors came open I watched as a tall, slender woman came in looking graceful, with short brown hair, and bright red eyes, obviously a vampire, but a weak on. She was pretty, if you could call it that, but there was something about her appearance that was rather off-putting.

But behind her, was another girl. I froze as I took her in. She had long brown hair, weaving all the way down to the middle of her back, big innocent looking brown eyes, perfect body, and the perfect most charming features.

This girl's beauty was something you could easily see, which for me was different. I had never found another woman that had attracted me like this. My insides almost ached at the thought of never getting to meet this girl, never getting to find out her name, or ever stroking her soft looking face.

I flinched at that thought in surprise, and a few of the others noticed, but stayed silent.

"Aw, yes the swan girls, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Aro said as he took in both girls, he didn't seem to notice that the one girl was far more beautiful then the other like I had.

"Aro please, I beg of you, let her go please, she has had know idea what I was, I hadn't told her a thing." The first less beautiful woman said. So I guess this was the mother.

"Oh my dear Emma, don't fret, you're daughter here…" Aro said with a raised brow. I to waited eagerly, wanting desperately to know the name of the beauty.

"Isabella." Emma said, looking to the gorgeous girl behind her still, looking confused, and scared. It hurt to see the girl so afraid, I wanted nothing more then to go to her, and just hug her.

I again was shocked by my thinking, why was I feeling so strongly towards this human, and so quickly, sure she was probably the most beautiful girl in the world, but that was no reason for me to get weak knees over her. I've seen plenty of pretty ladies before, why was she so different, she was human, it didn't make any sense.

"Isabella, what a pretty name, come here young one." Aro said with a gentle smile, and I inched forward as if to get in between them, but I quickly pulled myself back in place. To the others it looked like I was protective toward Aro, but I knew differently, I had acted on instinct for the girl, as if she was… my mate… but that can't be.

I looked into the human girl's brown eyes now as she bravely walked to Aro, and I felt my insides tying up in knots, and warming as her eyes flashed to mine.

I shivered a little, feeling weak… a mere human makes me feel weak..? Ridiculous…

Aro pulled his hand out to her, and I gulped my emotions as I watched Isabella closely as she took his hand.

Aro gave her a reassuring smile, but she stayed tense, so she wasn't dumb, she can sense the danger that Aro posed.

After a second he sighed, and let her hand drop, looking at Emma with a serious, and with a look to Demetri he nodded, and Demetri attacked.

He grabbed Emma around the neck, in seconds her neck could be broken, but Demetri hesitated, looking to Aro for the ok.

"It's wrong to lie Emma, Bella here has known about you for years now, you know there are laws, you have broken them, so you must pay for the consequences, I'm so sorry." Aro said with fake disappointment.

Emma was shaking in fear as she looked back to her daughter, and just like that Demetri snapped her head off, and began to rip her all to pieces.

Bella looked like she was in agony now as she watched this happen, and I found myself walking in her direction, I couldn't help myself, I was moving without my brain even telling me to.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes looking scared, but I quickly hugged her to me, just a little to hard when I heard her whimpers.

"Sorry." I whispered, and let my arms go looser, I forgot what it was like to handle humans, they were much more fragile then I had remembered.

"Alec..?" Jane asked looking to me with confusion and shock, but I ignored her, and continued to hug Bella, until finally she was hugging me back, and crying into my chest.

I turned us slightly to Aro.

"Aro please can we let Bella stay alive…?" I asked with a serious look, and Bella sniffed.

Aro had looked taken aback.

"And why would we do that Alec, is there a problem?" He asked raising a confused brow at me.

"I can't explain it, but I could stand to see her die, not ever, I'm sorry." I said looking down, I usually never spoke against Aro, or any of the others, I was nothing but loyal, but this was different.

"Let me have a look." Aro said pulling his hand to me now.

I laid my hand on his, eager to see what he thought of my emotions towards this girl.

When he pulled away he smiled with brightness, and surprise.

"Why Alec you have appeared to have fallen in love with this human." Aro said looking shocked, and Bella looked up at me with surprise.

I became a little nervous, and embarrassed as I looked back down at her, and gave her a smile. I couldn't help it, but it did now make sense as to why I had thought of her as so special.

"You aren't going to kill her then are you?" Jane asked with a spark of hope in her eyes, and I smiled at her, touched that she wanted me to be happy.

"Of course not, there is no way I could ever split a force of love this great, but you know a human in a all vampire castle isn't the safest place, Alec if you want to keep her you must change her yourself." Aro said with a serious look to me.

I bit my lip at that, looking down at Bella, with pain. It was true I noticed her scent was quite sweet, I'm sure this wouldn't be the best place for her to live from now on as a human, but I had never turned someone before, I never could find the will to stop once I got started. The thought of accidentally killing the girl sent waves of agony through my body that was even ten times worse then Jane's power at it's highest.

"Do it." Bella whispered up at me, and my dead heart fluttered at her words. The first thing she had ever said to me, and it had to be about this.

I nodded though, keeping her gaze as I slowly went to her neck, and let my mouth go to her neck, injecting my venom into her. I was filled with desire to drink but I suppressed the feelings as best I could, and somehow I managed to pull away with a gasp.

"Well done brother, I knew you could." Jane said touching my shoulder.

I smiled a little at her, but looked down at Bella, who was already withering in pain. My insides turned cold, and I was suddenly filled with regret, I had just ruined her life… But maybe she wouldn't feel bad if she knew how I felt, and that I would be here for her.

"Bella, you're going to be ok, three days, and it's all over, I'll be there the whole time." I said gently stroking her face, brushing a few pieces of her hair from her face.

She looked up at me with a small smile."I know, I've been wanting to be turned for some time now." Bella sighed, but then moaned, biting her lip, but the pain was clear in her eyes.

"Go ahead and take her to an empty room Alec." Aro said with a content smile.

I nodded, and lifted her up in my arms, and ran her to the only empty room lift in this place. I gently laid her down and sat down on the bed.

She looked up at me, panting a little, and her hand went out to me. I quickly took it, feeling sparks fly at the contact, and fill me with a happiness that I never thought I would ever feel.

"Hey, did I tell you… you're kinda beautiful." She said, with a small smile, and I thought my heart was going to flew out of my chest at her words.

I chuckled gently.

"Oh really, that's weird, I was thinking the same thing about you." I said giving her hand a little squeeze.

She giggled, but whimpered, and her hold on my hand tightened.

But she continued to look at me with a small smile.

"So you love me huh…." She grinned.

I gave her a shy smile at that as I looked down.

"I think I do." I said kissing her hand gently.

Even through all that pain I watched as her checks warmed to an attractive pink. My throat burned a little at that, but I kept my smile.

"I think I might love you to, but I don't know, I'll see if I might change my mind after this change." She teased, and I chuckled.

Who knew I would find a love like this, and in this way, but I didn't complain, I would just see were this new love would take me.

**Review… if you like it please share you're thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alec's Pov**_

_It had been the longest three days of my life, and finally it would be over, in about two minutes. _

_Everyone was all waiting around outside Bella's door anxiously waiting for her change to be over. I was inside sitting on her bed, like I had been for the last three days. _

_Jane had been bringing me in blood in jugs every day, and even stayed to talk with me, and try to talk with Bella when she wasn't screaming in obvious pain. _

_I would be relieved when this was all over, and I wouldn't have to hear my angel going through this pain, it was almost just as painful to watch. _

"_How much longer?" Bella gasped, as she opened her eyes to look up to me. _

_I was startled by her blood red eyes as I looked into her eyes, but I smiled, already loving them. Like her brown eyes there were unique, there was swirls of black dotted in them, mixing with the red in the most charming way, it my insides feel as if they were being tangled. _

"_One more minute and it's over Bella." I said, taking her hand in mine again, and kissing her fingers. _

_She breathed heavily, letting out low cries, but she had a look of determination on her face now, and I knew she was going to pull through this. _

_The seconds ticked on, and I watched as Bella was transformed into a thing of absolute perfection. She was the most beautiful vampire I had ever laid eyes on. _

_As her heart began to pick up speed I held my breath, waiting anxious the faster and faster it went until suddenly it stopped beating. _

_Bella looked around now, and slowly sit up as she locked eyes with me, letting her hand go to my cheek in awe. _

"_Bella, are you ok my love?" I asked smiling at the feeling of her hand on my face, it sent shivers down my spine. _

_She nodded, but continued to stare at me with a look of amazement, until couldn't take it anymore. _

"_What is it?" I asked worriedly looking over her, in fear that something went wrong. _

"_I love you." She said her voice sounding as smooth as silk, and as she said those three little words I thought my heart was going to explode with jubilant happiness. _

_I hugged her to me now, pulling her into my lap. _

"_I love you to." I whispered to her, and closed my eyes in peace as she held herself to me. _

_I then did the one thing I've been wanting to do since I watched Bella walk into the room. I took her face in both of my hands, letting my fingers stroke her smooth cheeks, and slowly I leaned forward until my lips touched hers. _

_She responded tenderly, but soon her hold around my tightened, and it became passionate, unfortunately her hold was a little to tight, and I backed away a little from her, sighing as she loosened her grip on me. _

"_Care my sweet, ouch…" I said with an amused smile at her wide eyes. _

"_Oh, sorry." She said looking upset. I quickly pressed my lips back to hers, but more cautiously so she knew to be careful._

_She kissed me back, our lips now coming together perfectly, fitting like puzzle pieces, and the feeling I got from it was something that couldn't be explained through words, it was like magic._

_I didn't know how long we stayed like this, but when I began to hear people clearing their throats from outside the door I pulled away from Bella with a shy smile. _

"_Oh yea, the others are kinda expecting us." I said standing up, but not letting her go for a second. _

_She giggled at this, and nodded as I pulled her out the door, and to the waiting people. _

"_Finally." Jane said rolling her eyes in amusement. _

_I narrowed my eyes at my sister in embarrassment. _

"_Shut it Jane." I mumbled shyly, but smiled as Bella's eyes went to mine in humor. _

"_Bella, how are you feeling?" Aro asked with a nice smile as he took in Bella's appearance. The others also had noticed Bella's beauty, she obviously has moved up in the list as the most beautiful girl in the Volturi, her beauty was far greater then any other here. _

"_I'm ok, my throat hurts though." Bella said with a frown. _

_They others nodded at this in understanding. _

"_Then I think it's time for her first hunt, we'll make this easy for you until you get the hang of hunting." Aro said, and snapped his fingers, as two humans came running into the room, and bowed in front of him. _

"_Alright Bella, these two has been working for the Volturi for a week now, and came to me to be turned, if you are able to stop in the middle of drinking from them then their wish will be granted, if you can't they obviously will be die, they both decided that they will take the risk." Aro explained, and Bella looked at both of the young boys with a raised brow, then nodded at Aro. _

_She slowly moved to the first one, a blonde haired boy named Tony, and kneeled in front of him. _

_The boy looked up at her, and gave her a fearful nod. _

_She quickly bit his neck, and began to drink at a quick rate that some of us has never even seen before, it was so quick the boy had been dead in seconds. _

_Watching Bella hunt was one of the hottest things I had ever seen, yet at the same time I couldn't think that way because Bella had been so disappointed in herself that she almost looked like she was about to cry. _

_I quickly went to her side, and wrapped me arms around her. _

"_It's ok Bella, no newborn can pull away from a human easily, some vampires that has been around this world for a long time couldn't as well, there is no reason to be disappointed." I said soothing her, and she did seem to calm down. _

"_You did quite well Bella, and I'd image you're still hungry, the other one hasn't run away, go ahead, and try again." Caius said from behind us. _

_Bella sighed, and moved to the next boy. _

_She slowly took his face, and made him look up to her. A shot of jealousy hit me at this, but I didn't let it show, and willed myself to calm down, she was probably just trying to find the best angle to bit. _

_This boy had strange bronze hair, and emerald green eyes, he looked very boy-ish, and seemed to stare at Bella longer then the other had. He had noticed her intense beauty like I had, but as I watched Bella bit into his neck I again felt my envy swelling up inside me. Why was I feeling this way, this human meant nothing to Bella, she was about to kill him any way. _

_But something was different, she was drinking slowly, and sudden she flung herself away, and to the other end of the room in seconds, looking away from everything, and sticking her head out the window to breath in fresh air. _

_I glared down at the withering boy, wanting to kill him myself, I didn't know why, but I felt this boy might just be a problem. _

_Everyone was staring at Bella now in surprise. _

"_Bella that was the most amazing thing I have even seen, well done." Marcus said this was the most he has ever said in a long time, making this moment even more shocking. _

_Bella slowly came walking over, and hugged herself to me, breathing through my chest. _

"_This young man will be you're responsibility now Bella, you are his creator." Aro said with a proud smile. _

_Bella nodded, and looked at the boy now, still holding onto me. _

"_What is you're name?" She asked the boy, and the boy looked up at her, letting out low cries, and whimpers through the pain. _

"_My name is Edward Mason." He panted, and gave Bella a smile that made my insides burn, making my hands quiver to kill this boy. _

"_Can't we just kill him?" I asked turning to Aro with a frown,_

_Aro chuckled. _

"_Now now Alec no need to be hasty, Edward will make a fine new member, and so has Bella, any one with this much control already is bound to have an amazing power." Aro said smiling back at Bella. _

_I groaned, but hugged Bella close to me as I watched the little worm named Edward start crawling towards us. _

_Bella watched him with pain, and looked to me. _

"_Can we go hunt more, my throat hurts again." She said with a pout, and I chuckled. _

_I leaned down and kissed her gently, making sure Edward was watching, and glanced to see his narrowed eyes up at us. _

"_Of course my love, let's go." I said, and began to pull her our of the room, and Jane, and some of the others followed closely behind. _

_All I have to say about Edward us he better stay away from Bella, or I'll kill the worm myself. _

_**FOR QUICK REVIEWS**_

_**If you liked this chapter just write the word 'Stars'**_

_**If you thought it was just on write the word 'cookie'**_

_**If you hated this chapter write the word 'jaken' **_

_**If you think Bella should be with Alec write the word 'Coolio'**_

_**if you think Bella should be with Edward write the word 'kat' **_

_**If you think this needs word write the word 'WORK' **_

_**SHARE YOU'RE THOUGHTS BECAUSE YOUR THOUGHTS MATTER TO ME!**_


End file.
